


The Hottest Thing On The Beach:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathing Suit/Bathing Suits, Beach Sex, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exercise/Exercises, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning Routines, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Swimming, Talking, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny loves watching Steve doing his workout, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	The Hottest Thing On The Beach:

*Summary: Danny loves watching Steve doing his workout, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was relaxing on the private beach of the home, that he shares with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. He found that this was his favorite morning routine.

Danny makes himself comfortable, & lays on a towel, while he watches his seal do his swimming. The Blond imagines that he is licking the droplets off of his perfect body.

The Loudmouth Detective was so deep in his thoughts, He did hear his beautiful man come to him. He smiled at the former seal, & said this to him, as he smirked, knowing the answer already.

“Good swim, Babe, You are the hottest thing on the beach, Don’t you know that ?”, “You know damn well, It was a great swim, Danno”. The Five-O Commander said with a smile. He leaned down, & kissed the shorter man passionately, & they looked at each other, Danny said this with a moan. 

“I don’t like the look in your eyes”, “What look ?”, “The one that says, “We should fuck on this beach”, I think we should save it for later”, Steve smiled predatory, “What’s the fun in that ?”, Quick as a flash, He went down to the end of the towel.

With moves of a ninja, Steve quickly strips his blond adonis of his bathing suit. The Dark-Haired Man took him into his mouth, Teased, licked, nipped, & grazed him with his teeth. Danny grabbed the edges of the towel, as he was given oral pleasure from the oral sex, that Steve was giving him. It was like that for the rest of the time. 

The End.


End file.
